Bill, Ben and Fergus
Bill, Ben and Fergus is the third episode of the seventh season. Plot Fergus, a small traction engine on rails, has been sent to work at the quarry for an important job. Thomas warns him about Bill and Ben, but Fergus tells him that he won't let the twins bother him. When Fergus arrives, Mavis tells him that the trucks are in a mess, but Fergus promises to sort them out. But Bill and Ben are fill of mischief, and decide to have some fun. Bill bumps his trucks very hard, causing some of his load to fall onto the tracks. Fergus tells him to do it right, but Bill is cross and tells him not to interfere. Later, Ben pushes his trucks across some points, so that Fergus can't leave his siding. He orders Ben to move them, but Ben just grins. The workmen are blasting rock, so Fergus tells the twins to wait for the all clear signal. But they are fed up with his orders, and crossly tell him to keep his funnel out of the quarry. Then they leave to collect a rock crusher from the docks, leaving Fergus in peace with Mavis. At the docks, the twins are still grumbling about Fergus. They decide that the next time he tells them to do it right, they'll do it wrong on purpose. Bill and Ben collect the rock crusher and head back to the quarry. When they arrive, Fergus warns them that the rock face is unsafe, and not to go near it. But Bill and Ben take no notice, and push the rock crusher alongside the rocks. Suddenly rocks begin to fall from the top of the cliff. Fergus charges forward and pushes the twins out of the way. His driver jumps clear, but Fergus ends up buried in a pile of rocks. Everyone works hard to dig him out, but Bill and Ben work hardest of all. When Fergus is free, Bill and Ben shamefully apologise for being naughty. Fergus happily decides that from now on, they can all do things right together. Characters * Thomas * Bill and Ben * Fergus * Mavis * Percy (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Anopha Quarry * The Watermill * Three Tier Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. * A rare still shows Fergus sleeping even though he is covered in rocks. * During the scene of Bill and Ben helping to dig Fergus out, part of the footage is sped up. During PBS Kids airings, the same footage is sped up even more. * Pre-filmed footage from Fergus Breaks the Rules is used. * In a still picture, Thomas, Fergus, Annie, and Clarabel were facing the other way at Maithwaite. * According to a SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, Fergus' flywheel was damaged in the landslide scene. Goofs * When Fergus arrives at the quarry, Percy is seen pulling trucks to the left across the bridge. A few seconds later, 'Arry is - impossibly - seen pushing trucks to the right across the bridge. * When Bill and Ben are at the docks, they are seen side-by-side, but when they push the rock crusher away, they are suddenly both on the same track. * The landslide occurred near a rock face where the rails ended. No points were seen during the aerial shot of the area, so it is impossible that Bill and Ben managed to get behind Fergus when he pushed them forwards. * The narrator says Fergus' driver jumped clear, but, just before the rocks fall on Fergus, his driver is still visible in his cab. * Throughout this episode, Mavis has Daisy's second season horn sound. * This episode is out of production order, as Arthur appears briefly, but he is not introduced until The Spotless Record. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Rock and Roll In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Pulling Together! * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Machines Co-Extract US * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 SA * Making Tracks with Thomas SWE * The Snow Engine MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures * Magical Collection DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) JPN * No, No Troubles! * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.5 ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:Bill,BenandFergustitlecard.png|UK Title Card File:Bill,BenandFergusAlternateUKTitleCard.jpeg|Alternate UK Title Card File:Bill,Ben&FergusNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series Title Card File:Bill,BenandFergusUStitlecard.png|US DVD Title Card File:Bill,BenandFergusWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:Bill,BenandFergusPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Bill,BenandFergus64.png File:Bill,BenandFergus1.png File:Bill,BenandFergus2.png File:Bill,BenandFergus3.png File:Bill,BenandFergus4.png|Fergus File:Bill,BenandFergus5.png|Thomas File:Bill,BenandFergus6.png File:Bill,BenandFergus7.png File:Bill,BenandFergus8.png File:Bill,BenandFergus9.png|Mavis File:Bill,BenandFergus10.png File:Bill,BenandFergus11.png|Bill and Ben File:Bill,BenandFergus12.png File:Bill,BenandFergus13.png File:Bill,BenandFergus14.png File:Bill,BenandFergus15.png File:Bill,BenandFergus16.png File:Bill,BenandFergus17.png File:Bill,BenandFergus18.png File:Bill,BenandFergus19.png File:Bill,BenandFergus20.png File:Bill,BenandFergus21.png File:Bill,BenandFergus22.png File:Bill,BenandFergus23.png File:Bill,BenandFergus24.png File:Bill,BenandFergus25.png File:Bill,BenandFergus26.png File:Bill,BenandFergus27.png File:Bill,BenandFergus28.png File:Bill,BenandFergus29.png File:Bill,BenandFergus29.jpg File:Bill,BenandFergus30.png File:Bill,BenandFergus31.png File:Bill,BenandFergus32.png File:Bill,BenandFergus33.png File:Bill,BenandFergus34.png|The Rock Crusher File:Bill,BenandFergus35.png File:Bill,BenandFergus36.png File:Bill,BenandFergus37.png File:Bill,BenandFergus38.png File:Bill,BenandFergus39.png File:Bill,BenandFergus40.png File:Bill,BenandFergus41.png File:Bill,BenandFergus42.png File:Bill,BenandFergus43.png File:Bill,BenandFergus44.png File:Bill,BenandFergus45.png File:Bill,BenandFergus46.png File:Bill,BenandFergus47.png File:Bill,BenandFergus48.png File:Bill,BenandFergus49.png File:Bill,BenandFergus50.png File:Bill,BenandFergus51.png File:Bill,BenandFergus52.png File:Bill,BenandFergus53.png File:Bill,BenandFergus54.png File:Bill,BenandFergus55.png File:Bill,BenandFergus56.png File:Bill,BenandFergus57.png File:Bill,BenandFergus58.png File:Bill,BenandFergus59.png File:Bill,BenandFergus60.png File:Bill,BenandFergus61.png File:Bill,BenandFergus62.png File:TheWhistleSong3.png|Deleted scene File:TheWhistleSong10.png|Deleted scene File:Bill,BenandFergus15.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus16.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus17.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus19.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus20.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus21.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus22.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus23.PNG|Deleted scene File:Bill,BenandFergus24.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus25.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus26.PNG File:BillBenandFergus27.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus28.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus29.PNG|Deleted Scene File:MyThomasStoryLibraryFergus.png|2007 Book File:Fergus2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Bill, Ben and Fergus - British Narration|UK narration File:Bill, Ben and Fergus - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes